I Found You
by LunaWolfSunTigeress15
Summary: Lady of the North lands Aria a demon wolf is bored and tired since the ending of the battle with Naraku is looking for some excitement in her life even though she loves her pack she still didn't feel complete. Even with peace throughout his land now that Naraku was gone Sesshoumaru still felt empty. Then he his requested to retrieve this interesting female demon. Will this be fate
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story so just tell me what ya think and I will try my best to give y'all my all.

Chapter 1

'Another one, you have got to be kidding me.' Aria growled while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

Her second in command Yaoi looked at her in worry with his ears pinned down to his head in submission. "My Lady maybe you should ignore this one. You always go to greet them even though it bothers you so much."

She sighed at the words she heard her growl dispersing into the air of the damp cave. "You know how I am; I find it rude and dishonorable to ignore anyone who asks for me. Whether it is another annoy male trying to earn my affection or some impertinent pig thinking they can take my pack away from me."

Yaoi's ears lifted up in admiration at the words of the confident, but just female. "We could not have a nobler leader than you Aria."

Truth shown in the eyes of her old friend and she knew she could always trust him with everything no matter what it may be.

Finally she got up to go see this intruder and get him the hell off her territory. Stretching out here limbs and walking toward the entrance of the cave. Will her tail fluffed out as well.

She passed by some of her comrades as she went, all of them giving a slight bow and lowering of their ears as she passed. They were showing their respect to her which she was used to. She had grown up with it her entire life.

At the entrance the stench of dog filled her nostrils and her ears stood at more attention than before.

' **Why the hell would a dog come here!?'** Her beast thoughts filled her mind. 'Like hell if I know. We know it's not Inuyasha and the gang or we would have been told by Yaoi so we all we can do is go see. Now stop complaining!' **'I know that I just don't like it is all, but whatever it's not like we can't run this guy off.'** Then all she heard was a growl and then silence.

Now that her beast was gone for the time being Aria went to see the stranger. That was when she saw HIM. Tall with long silver hair the shined in the sunlight, his face sculpted beautiful yet cold in a way with eyes that were gold with hints of yellow too. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, dressed in noble clothing and armor with his tail hanging over his shoulder, he radiated power. He was the most handsome creature she had ever seen besides her Father and one thought ran through her mind.

'I found him.'


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really nervous about how y'all will view my story, but I still can't wait to here from y'all. ;)

Chapter 2

Never in all his years had Sesshoumaru seen such a gorgeous demoness in all his life; even if she was a okami yokai . Her fur was grey that tinted blue in the sunlight with ears that appointed the top of her head. Next were those eyes that were an ice blue, her face was complemented her eyes well and he noticed the flick of long beautiful tail as is swayed back and forth in annoyance. He basked in the presence of this female her strength and dominance bathed over him and he enjoyed it.

'She is what I have been looking for.' **'Yes she is perfect for us.'** His beast added while he thought this. 'Yes you are right, but we will have to make sure.'

Then he heard a growl coming from her and she shouted, "What do you want here mutt!? I don't have all day because you are wasting my time by just standing there!"

'She's a feisty one.' "You would be careful of how you speak me female I am not one you should talk to in such a way."

She huffed at him and just smiled evilly at him. "AND I would watch how you speak to me puppy dog. You are trespassing on MY territory and I am one you do not threaten especially on my territory."

"How dare you call me such an insulting name and talk so rudely to me?!" I stated as I snarled at her.

As my snarl turned into a low threatening growl in corner of his eye he saw a black wolf charging at Sesshoumaru with hatred in its amber eyes.

"Halt Demon NOW, I can handle myself."

The wolf stopped immediately, growled one last time at Sesshoumaru and turned to sit next to his leader.

"Smart choice you have made wolf, but forget all this arguing for it is getting us nowhere agreed?" he asked the female.

Sighing she nodded in agreement and said, "You are right this is pointless, so I ask again what it brings you here to my lands?"

"The Council has called upon me to bring you to the Western lands so that they may speak with you about you taking over the North lands."

Narrowing her ice blue eyes at him she sighed, "Why are you coming to get me then, why not one of their messengers that I know instead of someone I do not know? Why meet in the Western lands their usually never their?"

With pride he smirked at her, "Simple, I volunteered to retrieve you and they are in the Western lands because they also asked me to retrieve you."

"And why would they do that?" she stated growling in annoyance.

Still with a smirk on his face he said, "I am Lord Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands and may ask what your name is demoness?"

She stood at attention making herself stand even more firm and said, "Lady Aria Lady of the Northern Lands and soul ruler of the North."then she smirked at him," But you can also call me Princess Aria if you want too Sesshy boy."

'She is perfect and so mine.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aria heard another growl come from the now irritated looking Lord of the West. She couldn't care less though; she found entertainment in his reactions to her teasing.

' **We still do not know for sure if he is our mate, you idiotic female.'** She rolled her eyes at the words her beast said even though what it said was true. 'Yes you are correct, we won't know for sure unless we see the same mark on his body as the mark that is on our body.' **'Don't forget it also has to be in the same spot as ours.'** 'Yes I am aware of that now stop your infernal pestering you mouthy bitch of a beast!' **'Whatever you say bitch of a Master.'**

Finally silence filled Aria's mind and she heard an even more irritated Sesshy boy speak. "Now that I have told you the purpose in me coming here we are leaving immediately to go to my home."

Aria snarled at how he spoke to her, for no one told her what to do NO ONE! "How DARE you try to order me around. We will leave if I see fit and I will go, but we are not leaving this moment and time because I have things to take care of. So unless you challenge me and defeat me I will leave at my choice!" she barked at him then turned around to leave.

" _Then I challenge you."_

Her eyes started to turn blood red at the sound of him saying he challenges her in dog tongue. Only a challenge can be spoken in their animal tongue or it would not be accepted.

Gasps of shock and the smell of fear filled the air at the words he said and the look of anger filling their leaders' eyes.

Jolts of electricity filled the air and Aria turned to face the demon that spoke the challenge and spoke in return in her own tongue. _"So be it."_

Both of their transformations began as she spoke those words. He turned into a large white dog that had the same markings on his face as he did in his human form. Then it was her turn and she turned into her wolf; the only thing made her resemble her late father.

She was just as gorgeous in her wolf form as in her human, but sadly Sesshoumaru could not bask her Aria's beast beauty.

As soon as her transformation was done she charged him full force knocking him into the side of the mountain. But he didn't have time to shake it off because she had already coming for him; claws extended and jaw open to strike at him again.

Sesshoumaru dodged just in time and hit her with his claws it scraping her side as she passed. But he never would have estimated what happened next after his attack struck her. She leaped into to the air and as he looked up she used the sun to blind him only if for a second, but even then it was too late.

He was under her throat locked in between her jaws and he heard her growl, _"Submit!"_

Though he tried to reach her and get out from her grip it was no use he had lost. Finally he said the words he never thought he would hear from his mouth. _"I submit."_ I lowered my ears while saying this to her.

She let go of his neck and licked his snout and neck that she had just had in her jaws with affection. And looked into his eyes and he could of sworn he saw sadness in them, but as soon as he saw it her cold stare came back.

Then she lifted her head and howled unto the sky her dominance; that no one should dare challenge her unless they wish to share the same fate as those she had defeated.


End file.
